The present invention relates to a pipe joint structure, especially a pipe joint structure with the excellent fixation force.
The conventional pipe joint structures nowadays are mostly those shown in FIG. 10. The pipe joint (80) mainly comprises: a joint body (81), an O-ring seal piece (82), a snap ring (83), and a connecting base (84). Therein, the joint main body (81) has a first opening (811) and a second opening (812) connecting and transmitting through each other. A cam ring (813) and a circular groove (814) are configured inside of the first opening (811). A snap ring (83) has a circular elastic flange (831) and a plurality of break gear teeth (832) configured on the circular elastic flange (831). An one end of the connecting base (84) is configured with an enlarged lug (841) wherein the enlarged lug serves for pressing the connecting base (84) inward, and another end of the connecting base (84) has a plurality of spring plates (842) separated from each other with space between, and each of the out lateral of the spring plate (842) has a undercut (843) formed. While using the pipe joint (80), the O-ring seal piece (82), snap ring (83), and the end of the connecting base (84) having the spring plate (842) will be sequentially placed into the internal of the joint main body (81) from the first opening (811) so that the O-ring seal piece (82) and the snap ring (83) can be limited on the cam ring (813), and the undercut (843) of the connecting base (84) can inherently snap into the circumferential concave (814) of the joint body (81). When the brass pipe (90) through towards the first opening (811) of the joint body (81) from the inner circumferential section of the connecting base (84), the break gear teeth (832) of the snap ring (83) will slightly embed the brass pipe (90) so that the brass pipe (90) can connect to the water equipment via the pipe joint (80).
Nevertheless, the conventional pipe joint structure mentioned above still has the following problems in the actual application: that the pipe joint (80) merely using the break gear teeth (832) of the snap ring (83) to slightly embed the brass pipe (90) has the drawback of the weaker fixation force, that leads the brass pipe (90) separated from the pipe joint (80) under the pull force (referring to FIG. 11), and during the separation, the break gear teeth (832) scratches the brass pipe (90) and leave long scratches (91) on the surface of the brass pipe (90) (referring to FIG. 12). The long depression scratches (91) can cause the brass pipe (90) unable to completely adhere to the pipe joint (80) when re-jointing, which is the main reason that the water equipment is accompanied by leakage problem.
Therefore, the development and improvement to solve the above shortages of the conventional pipe joint structure is an object for the related industry to put effort on. In view of this, the inventor has been motivated and obtained the present invention by years of designing experience, multi discussion, testing sample, and repeatedly amendment for improvement.